


Lucky

by skyorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: Han's thoughts before he marries Leia. Written for jhgraham for the hanleia secret santa gift exchange.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for jhgraham for the Hanleia Secret Santa gift exchange that I original posted on tumblr but now putting here as well. And once again thanks for my awesome cheerleader/beta just-lils.

_ How the hell did I get here? _ Han wondered. Here being about to marry one Leia Organa, last princess of Alderaan, love of Han Solo’s life. If anyone have told him in a few years that he would want to get married, that someone wanted to marry him, that loved him as much as he did them, and that that person just so happened to be a princess, he would’ve laugh in their face, told them they were crazy, and wouldn’t have believed a damn word they have said. He would’ve told them he was more likely to die with only a Wookie to mourn him if said Wookie didn’t die before trying to prevent his death.. Because really—a princess and a guy like him—that’s something more out of a fairy tale than real life.

But here Han was about to marry Leia. And she loved him as much as he did her. Something he would have never expected when he first met her. Back then she was the most annoying infuriating person he ever met. Someone he had no desire to risk his life for charging into detention centers, running around the whole damn Death Star. Hell, Luke had the bribe him to do that in the first place, giving him that damn look that he could never say no to even then (not that he would admit that to anyone). And her shouting at them both the minute they got her out of that cell, taking over her own rescue that would even being happening without them in the first place (though they wouldn’t have gotten out of there without her despite them only being in that situation because of her). And now— _ now _ —he would die for her and do whatever it takes to save her when she’s in danger —though she is perfectly capable of handling herself—which he loves about her (doesn’t mean he wouldn’t do whatever he could to keep her as safe as possible).

It’s crazy to think how he felt about her changed. From having to be bribed to rescue her, not caring if she lived or died, to caring because she was someone Luke cared about to friends and another reason to stay besides Luke, to him loving her (how that happened, when it went from just friendship to something else he never knew but damn it did somehow between missions together, admiring spirit and fighting skills, and their verbal sparring matches it crept in and one day he just realized that he was in love with her and damn did it scare him then). And now here he was going to marry her, happier than he had ever been. It was more than he could’ve ever imagined. And it really didn’t matter how the hell he got here; he was here now and he wouldn’t change it for all the credits in the galaxy. He’s always been lucky but dammit today Han Solo was truly the luckiest man in the galaxy and there was no place he rather be but here about to marry the love of his life, Leia Organa.


End file.
